


PDA

by butterflysandbullets



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied Relationships, Living Together, Long Term Relationship, M/M, domestic life of moran / moriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflysandbullets/pseuds/butterflysandbullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick view into what life is like for the consulting criminal and his sniper boyfriend and how they deal with public displays of affection, family life and each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNBETAED! So, please forgive the mistakes. We just.. we are trying something new.
> 
> As always.... please take the time to look at our Tumblr blogs... each one is special!
> 
> http://butterflysandbullets.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://samjournalentires.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://thecatsidhemoriarty.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://proftigermoran.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://theprincessbrilove.tumblr.com/
> 
> And a BIG special thanks to Hippano... who rocks all on her own but her art.... sigh. This was just what we needed. Thank you, thank you... a million thank yous. Check her out at http://hippano.tumblr.com/

 

Sebastian rolled over, his back a mess of bite marks and nail scrapes. Jim just smiled at him and padded to the shower. “Who would have thought you of all people would be such a morning person.” Seb called as he tried to ride out his post coital haze for a bit longer. He didn’t want to get into the shower just yet. Because the shower would have meant getting dressed and dressing meant it was time for work and working meant that the little bit of couple time that he and Jim had together anymore was over for the day. He shifted over and stuffed Jim’s pillow under his head, breathing in Jim’s scent and sighing.

“Get your arse out of bed, Tiger.” Jim yelled from the bathroom. “We haven’t got all day. And I’m hungry.”

“So, make yourself something to eat.” Seb said, his voice muffled as he said it mainly into the pillow. He didn’t need to turn around to feel the eyes boring into the back of his skull from the doorway and he cursed to himself before finally throwing back the thin sheet that was covering his naked body and sitting up on the side of the bed. “Fine. I’m up.” he said stretching in a very feline way. He body was littered in Jim’s recent handiwork and the man who did the damage stood admiring it for a moment before returning to his morning routine.

“I was thinking waffles and fruit this morning.” Jim said idly as Seb turned on the taps to warm up the shower.

“Hmm.” Seb said as he stepped into the water. “That does sound good. Just remember that I don’t like strawberries.” Seb said as he washed himself, the water cascading down his golden tanned skin. Jim looked at him for a moment before focusing his attention back on his task.

“I don’t cook.” Jim said as he was finishing slicking back his hair, taking one last look in the mirror and heading out to the walk in closet to pick out his suit for the day.

Sebastian finished his shower, mumbling the whole time about Jim and his inability to cook. It wasn’t that Jim hadn’t tried. He had tried when they were younger. In University. It was a disaster. Three fire extinguishers later and last minute take away, it was decided that Jim wasn’t going to be allowed to cook. Ever.

Sebastian pulled on his work clothes, his white button down sticking to his still damp skin when Jim came back into the bedroom from where ever he had been in their flat. “You still aren’t ready? I’m starving!” he moaned like a dying child. Seb shook his head.

“And I’m still not making you something to eat.” he said, running his hand through his damp hair. He smiled as he caught Jim’s reflection in the mirror, flopped out on the bed like a waif, wasting away to nothing. It was rare that Jim was actually hungry and Seb thought he should take full advantage of it. “How about a compromise, Kitten.” he offered, coming close to the consulting criminal as he lay across the foot of their bed. Sebastian straddled Jim’s slender hips and lowered himself to kiss the pouting lips and received a raised eyebrow in return. “That little cafe on the high street you like. With the waffles the size of dinner plates and the coffee that’s more like rocket fuel.” Jim considered this for a moment, his lips twisted to the side. Normally, his facial expressions were less than revealing to anyone who didn’t know him, but at home with Sebastian, he was almost an open book.

“I guess that would suffice.” he said, leaning up and pretending to kiss Seb, but really pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and drawing blood from the already open spot he had nipped at earlier.

*****

Sebastian’s head buzzed from the third cup of coffee he had just finished when he looked up at his boyfriend. Jim’s gaze was firmly fixed upon his mobile as it had been since they had left their flat, Jim and Seb left in their bedroom as Moriarty and Moran ate waffles and drank coffee that could peel the rust off of the Queen Mary II. Sebastian motioned for a refill and Jim shook his head.

“I will stretch your lips up over your head if you keep me up tonight because you are wired.” Jim warned, his eyes never leaving his mobile screen. Seb snickered.

“As if you haven’t done the same to me.”  Seb offered as he stirred in a bit of cream and elbowed Jim. The corner of Jim’s mouth turned up for a brief second before settling back down again. “Besides, I could think of a few ways to work off the excess energy.” he whispered.

Jim shook his head and let out a soft huff of breath. “Tiger” he warned quietly.

Seb turned away and looked around the cafe, you never knew when someone was listening and Jim was careful to keep as much of his private life exactly that. Private. No one needed to know about their relationship, to use it as leverage against the other. That’s when Seb saw him. Tall and lean, older than the last time he had lain eyes on him. The woman on his arm was neither his wife, his mistress nor his daughter, but a decidedly young enough to be his granddaughter. And she wasn’t acting at all like that. Nor was he acting like the proper Lord of the Realm he was supposed to be.

“Fuck.” Seb said.

“What?” Jim asked, his eyes moving for a moment, registering what Seb had found and went back to whatever part of the world domination he was planning on his mobile via text.

“Once was bad enough. Twice hurt… but this one…. she’s young enough to be our daughter.” Seb said, picking up his coffee cup. His hand fell to his side and after a second he felt a gentle nudge on the back of it. He twists his wrist and finds cold slender fingers twining with his own warm callused ones.

“Oh. Look at that. She’s being deported. Forgot to renew her visa. So silly.” Jim said as he squeezed Seb’s hand under the table.

“I knew there was a reason that I love you.” Seb said into his raised coffee cup. Jim didn’t return the sentiment, but he did sit there holding Seb’s hand in public, albeit, under the table. Seb returned to drinking his coffee and Jim to his mobile, both lost in their own thoughts again. Sebastian watched his father and his new lover walked away, thankful that he has a boyfriend like Jim.

 


End file.
